


Haikyuu!! One Shots [Requests are considered!]

by PlayingDetective



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime, Cute, Friendship, Manga, Manga & Anime, Oneshot, Other, Reader-Insert, Requests, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingDetective/pseuds/PlayingDetective
Summary: A story to fill your Haikyuu!! needs! If you want to request anything, I will certainly consider it! That being said, please don't be shy!





	1. Bokuto Koutarou: Café

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off with the owl boy, Bokuto! Please send recommendations for my next one!

Today was the day. You walked, neck snuggled deeply in your somewhat oversized jacket. Snow was falling at the time, quickly covering the once barren sidewalks. This, of course, did not stop you in any way from completing your objective. That of which was to reach the café. What for, you may ask? A special someone had invited you, so of course you were going.

The tall building loomed over you, and you reluctantly pulled your hands from your warm, woolen pockets. The door handle was freezing, but you pushed through, soon searching the area. It was oddly quiet, despite the fact that the place was jammed. Hesitantly, you walked further inside. Suddenly a loud voice broke the ice. It was recognizable from the tone and energy that it produced.

"[First Name]-chaaaannn!!" They exclaimed, hands waving frantically for you to walk over. Smiling, you made your way over to the boy who had drawn the attention of many residents. "Hey, Bokuto." The eagerness radiating from him was exponentially large. It would probably be overwhelming for anyone who hasn't met him before.

"Hey, hey, hey!" He practically bounced with excitement at the presence of his close friend. He hurriedly pulled out a seat for you, awaiting a response for his gentleman-like action. You noticed this, and laughed quietly. "Thank you." With your thanks, Bokuto's face lit up like a puppy getting his first treat. "I asked Akaashi if he could come, but he said no." His once happy demeanor quickly shifted to one more sullen as he took his seat. If he resembled an eager puppy before, now he looked to be a sad puppy who's owner just left home.

His striking resemblance to such a cute animal raised a certain need inside of you. A sudden urge, to be more exact. You struggled to keep your hand in place, as you desperately just wanted to pet his head. "I-It's fine!" You stuttered slightly, scratching at the side of your face. "I'm sure you wanted to see him too!" Bokuto whines, laying his torso over the table.

"It's fine, really." You pushed, trying to get Bokuto back to his usual mood. Akaashi was the only one who knew exactly how to fix these extreme mood changes of Bokuto's, but you weren't too bad either. "I enjoy spending time with just you as well." Not even a second after the words slipped from your lips, Bokuto's figure flung up into a straightened position. "Really?!" He yelled, eyes shining. "Of course."

As the two of you exchanged slices of speech, a waiter walked to the table, their expression a bit annoyed. "Welcome, what can I get for you?" They asked, taking out a notepad. Bokuto excitedly spoke up first, asking only for a cup of coffee, although he really did not need it. To be honest, you'd prefer if he got something like a tea to calm him. "Um, alright..." The waiter scribbled down presumably what Bokuto had said, then turned to you. Unsure of what you wanted, you nervously spewed out the first thing that came to mind. "I'll take a tea!" They nodded, soon leaving the two of you.

It didn't take long for the drinks to arrive, but neither of you had even picked them up. You were too engaged in the simple, but fun conversation going on between you both. "We won our match today!" Bokuto was a bit down at first, seeing as you couldn't make it to his game, but he quickly piped up as he told you all about it. "I wish you could have seen my spikes! They were like _blam!_ , and _kabaam!_ as they hit the gym floor!" The smile forming on your lips couldn't be held back as you imagined him successfully scoring.

"I bet they were great." Bokuto leaned forward happily, loving the feeling of your praise. At his being so close, your hand instinctively rose up towards the owl boy's unique hair, now unable to contain it. At first he was confused, then your hand began to ruffle his spikey hairdo. "I'll be sure to come to your next game." You assured, hand leaving the forest that was Bokuto's hair.

As your hand began to recede, Bokuto automatically reached for it. He gently grabbed your wrist, looking you straight in the eyes. Due to the unexpected, serious eye contact, you became quite flustered. "You better!" He says, a look of fiery determination in his eyes. "I will look extra cool for you, [First Name]-chan!"

Accompanying this moment, Bokuto's face came closer to yours. "You'll only want to watch me!" He boasts cutely, and you could start to picture a small tail wagging behind him. _How is this kid so cute_ , you thought, staring deeply into his eyes. Something sparked inside of you as you examined Bokuto's features, and you rose from your seat a bit, face leaning closer to his. "It's always been like that." You announce, now quickly pecking his smooth cheek. Just for the split second that your lips came in contact with his skin, all you felt was softness. It was fast, but the effect was big.

Bokuto, who was in a state of shock at first, slung back quickly, hand knocking the cup of coffee from the table. "A-Ah-" Shattering sounds are heard throughout the café and eyes are all starting to turn their gazes towards your table. Bokuto's face gave off the impression that he had passed on to the afterlife for a moment, and his soul had left his body. You awkwardly stood, dropping to the floor next to the shattered glass and steaming coffee.

Footsteps can be heard coming your way, and you're expecting to be chewed out by a staff member, but the person was a boy you had known quite closely. "O-Oh, Akaashi." You nervously look towards him, continuing. "I-I thought you weren't coming?" His eyes looked towards Bokuto, then towards the littered floor.

"I leave you two alone for _thirty_ minutes."


	2. Oikawa Tooru: A New Side

You were nearly about to fall over the railing as you watched the game from the stands. Palms sweaty, nerves shot, it was truly an intense match. Not being so sure of an outcome has never scared you so much before. It was always obvious who would come out on top in the end, but this time was different. Watching Karasuno and Seijoh's overwhelmingly long rally's took the breath from your body. _Is this really happening_? Creases formed in your forehead as you became more tense.

It was Oikawa's turn to serve, and the people around you were sharing cheers of encouragement. "Come on.." You mumbled, all attention on the boy. The game was not in Seijoh's favor, as they were down one point. That being said, if he were to mess up now, it would be all over for them. To even think of such a thing made your heart wrench. _They're the ones who are supposed to move on_. Oikawa tosses the ball into the air and serves with all of his might. _Not Karasuno_.

The ball finally hits the ground after another long, tiring rally. "A-Ah," Sadly, the side it landed on was that of Seijoh's. "They lost." You rested your chin on the railing, resisting the tears forming in your eyes to fall. You wiped your eyes frantically, gaze soon searching for Oikawa once more. You could tell he was extremely disappointed, not in his team, but in himself. He reassuringly slammed the back of Iwaizumi as they made their way out of the gym.

You couldn't stand the sound of Karasuno's happy voices. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? It was all so infuriating, but most of all, depressing.

Straightening your posture, you took a long, deep breath. You wanted to find the boys as soon as possible, to give them words of encouragement. With clenched fists, you gave one last glance towards Karasuno before heading to Seijoh's locker room exit. Not being able to contain them anymore, the tears fell from your eyes like a flowing river. Walking to the locker room, you tried desperately to not allow it to be obvious you were crying just seconds before.

Leaning against the wall, you could barely hear the words being said inside. Things like, " _You all tried your best_ ," and " _It was a good match_ ," were being discussed. Squeezing your eyes shut, you shook your head. There was no use crying over it now, it's already over and done with.

Footsteps brought you from your trance, and you looked up to see Oikawa. His expression made it seem like nothing was wrong, but you knew him better than that. "Haha, I looked pretty lame out there, huh [First Name]-chan?" He weakly joked, forcing a smile.

"You.." Tears flooded your eyes once more, and anger flowed inside of your body as he insulted himself. "You idiot!" You lightly punched his stomach, tears streaming down your face. Oikawa was surprised by this sudden breakdown, but quickly spoke up. "You're acting just like Iwa-chan." He smirked, cutely rubbing your head. "You think I'd let those brats win bring me down?"

His expression softened, and a scoff left his mouth. "I thought you knew me better than that!" He dramatically rose a hand to his forehead, and your once angry expression was soon fading to sadness. _It's all an act_ , you thought to yourself. _He doesn't want me to worry_.

You wiped your tears, while also trying to keep snot from drifting out of your nose. "You look very unattractive right now, [First Name]-chan." He teased as his façade was slowly crumbling under your look. "You know," You struggled at forming words, as your throat had gotten so dry. "It's not good to keep everything bottled in." That's what did it for him, just hearing the words coming from your lips. It was already hard enough to deal with such a loss, but it was even more tough with the tone your voice gave off. "I suppose..." You looked up at his face to see water forming in his eyes. "...You're right."

His smile was now a broken, pitiful one. This side of him was one you'd never seen before. You were shocked even that he had let it show. His expression pulled at your heart strings, making it quite hard to look at him directly. He was always overflowing with confidence and arrogance that it hurt to see this side of him. _I suppose everyone can be like this at times_.

Suddenly, something took over your body, and you pulled the setter into your arms. He was much taller than you, so your face was buried right into his stomach. It took a few moments, but he ultimately returned the gesture and remained silent. You raised your head, looking up towards his face. "You better not insult yourself anymore." You threatened, a frown on your face. "Or else I'll tell Iwaizumi." Puzzled, Oikawa's signature smirk returned. "What's he gonna do? You act like he's my mom or something-" At that moment, a person appeared behind you both. Seeing who had shown up, and how his expression was, a light chuckle escaped from your mouth. You pointed behind Oikawa and he stiffly turned to look.

"I-Iwa-chan-" Sweat droplets formed on the side of his face as Iwaizumi practically burned with irritation. Next thing you know, Oikawa was being slapped upside the head with a water bottle. Luckily, you moved just in time. "Wahh, that hurt!" Oikawa whined cutely, rubbing his hand, even though he was hit elsewhere. _Ah, he's finally back to normal_. You smiled, unable to contain the laughter rising inside of you.

"Now that's the Oikawa I know!"


End file.
